


Sparkling's surprise discovery

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet finds an Energon signal on an isolated island...





	1. New mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet finds an Energon signal on an isolated island...


	2. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is relieved that it is only him and Baby Bumblebee on the island....maybe some wildlife too...


	3. Rock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee thinks he found a really big rock!


	4. Tap! tap! chirp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny sounding rock!


	5. CRACK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something starts poppng out of the "rock"....


	6. Lizard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee thinks he found another lizard...


	7. Chirp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby that sounds like a Sparkling...


	8. Not a lizard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is sure this baby is not a lizard...But it is Baby Bumblebee's new friend!


	9. In trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends want to go home together....


End file.
